


I'm glad you're home

by rraimie



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hosu and his late night cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad you're home

He didn’t expect this today, not on the day he was supposed to go home early… 2AM and Yunho was driving home with a sad expression on his face.

“I wonder if Junsu is mad at me” he said with a sigh.

It was a cold Friday night in Seoul, its streets still filled with plenty of people but Yunho didn’t mind, nor the traffic or the cold. The only thing on his mind was Junsu.

“I wonder if he is still awake” speculating about his lover’s whereabouts, Yunho turned on the radio to make the car ride less monotone and his thoughts less negative. What if he had gotten mad and left the apartment? No, Junsu is not that impulsive… He sighed yet again.

Friday nights were usually their date night, but now everything was ruined and Yunho felt horrible. Especially today, that Junsu had asked insistently to please come home… and the fact that it wasn’t the first time that this had happened made everything worse.

“I shouldn’t have promised him that I would be home early this time” He couldn’t forget Junsu’s disappointed voice when he had to call him earlier tonight and that broke his heart.

Arriving at the condo, Yunho parked his car and headed towards the apartment with a heavy heart and a worried gaze. Pushing the key in, the sight before his eyes made his chest ache and his gaze softened.

“My god, Su-yah” Before him was a fancy decorated table, and a beautiful cake shined in the middle of it. Yunho smiled, stepping closer to the pink pastry.

 _“Happy 300 th day, Yun-ah” _His heart sunk, his hand immediately flew to cover his face.

“How could I forget? I’m such an idiot” He couldn’t believe he didn’t remember their anniversary. He knew he was a little forgetful but this was just too much. Now he couldn’t stop thinking about all the trouble Junsu went through to make all this. Yunho couldn’t stop thinking how everything that Junsu did so painstakingly got ruined in only mere seconds. All thanks to him.

Leaning on the chair that was close to him, Yunho took a glance at the living room’s clock and that was when he noticed a slim bump on the couch.

“After all I did you still tried to wait for me…” Approaching the sleeping figure, he smiled. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve such an awesome boyfriend. Maybe he saved the country in his past life.

Slowly caressing Junsu’s rosy cheeks, Yunho whispered.

“Junsu-yah~ Wake up” lost in Morpheus embrace, Junsu did nothing more than shift his position on the couch.

“Su-yah~ Come on, sleepy head” Now stroking his hair, Yunho kneeled next to Junsu’s sleeping figure.

A few minutes passed and Junsu slowly opened his eyes to greet his lover with a very tired smile. Yunho’s expression saddened as soon as his partner’s lips curved.

“I’m sorry, Junsu. I forgot. I’m so sorry, Su-yah. You have all the right to be mad” Junsu blinked slowly, still smiling at him.

“It’s okay, Yun-ah. You’re here now, aren’t you?” Yawning, the younger man tried to sit up on the couch, only to be stopped by Yunho’s hand.

“I know you’re tired. I’m so sorry” being still half asleep, Junsu just nodded, not really getting where Yunho was going with this.

“Come on, let’s go to bed” And with that, the older man picked his lover up, carrying him to bed.

As much as he wanted to stop him, Junsu just snuggled into Yunho’s neck. He was too tired to argue, to scold Yunho and tell him that he’s not a baby and is perfectly capable to walk and go to bed by himself.

He missed him. Junsu missed his warm embrace and slightly sweet essence… How could he stop him now? Snuggling even further into Yunho’s neck, he murmured.

“I’m just glad you’re home” Yunho smiled softly at his lover’s words.

He couldn’t believe such a precious person was his.

Yunho could be the most forgetful man on planet earth, but there’s one thing he is never going to forget: the fact that he is a very lucky man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this based on a tumblr post haha :p with the little help of an old hosu gifset.  
> This is for you, Erin! ♡  
> (I'm super sorry for any grammar mistake, I read it several times but I'm sure I still misspelled a few words haha. I swear this contacts are not so fun as I thought they would be)


End file.
